


Aftersun

by cafephan



Series: Dan and Phil: The Interactive Introverts (spoiler free ii tour fics) [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: The (sunburnt) aftermath of Dan and Phil's hike in Denver.





	Aftersun

\--

“I still can’t tell what’s sunburn and what’s just my blood sizzling,” Phil says as he spins in front of the mirror, trying to see as much of his body as he can.

Dan walks over and presses his thumb against Phil’s arm. “Burn,” he says with a too-sweet smile, and ruffles Phil’s hair, before artfully dodging the arm that comes to hit him lightly in the chest.

“Just give me the aftersun, idiot,” he holds out his hand, and Dan hands him the bottle. It’s dangerously close to empty, he can already tell. “I thought we got more?”

Dan shakes his head. “Your brother did, you said we were fine.”

“I just wanted to get back and have a shower, I thought it would be fine.”

Dan shrugs. “Worked for me, I feel great.”

“And is that because of the shower itself or the naked man that was in there with you?”

Dan runs a hand through his hair and flicks the remaining water droplets at Phil. “Can’t complain about either.”

They hadn’t bothered getting dressed once they got out, Phil had read somewhere that the less flesh covered the better, which Dan told him was common sense, but Phil trusted Google more than he trusted his own common sense. Most of the time.

“Everything hurts,” he whines, and Dan rolls his eyes.

But he wordlessly takes the bottle back from Phil and with his other hand leads him over to the bed.

When Dan raises an eyebrow and wiggles the bottle, Phil smiles gratefully and lays on his stomach.

“I don’t know how the fuck it got your back when you never took your shirt off,” Dan laughs softly as he squeezes the bottle to get some of the last remaining aftersun piling in his palm.

“The sun despises me and blesses you,” Phil replies, and winces slightly when the cold lotion makes contact with his burnt skin. “We’ve been over this.”

“Yeah, me the golden sun-kissed god and you, my faithful red and wrinkled companion,” Dan jokes, and he laughs again when Phil huffs.

“It’s like you just can’t burn.” Phil’s mumble doesn’t go unheard.

Dan chuckles. “I just know how to apply suncream ahead of time so I can do it properly.”

“So did I!” Phil protests, “You watched me!”

“I watched you play on your phone up until two minutes before we had to leave and then hastily squirt suncream into only three places without rubbing it in properly.”

“You did my face for me!”

“And look what part of you didn’t burn,” Dan smiles as Phil huffs again.

“I’m never going outside again,” Phil states, and Dan hums as he moves to massaging the lotion onto the backs of Phil’s arms.

“I’ll remind you of that on the next lube run.”

“There’s not going to be a next lube run if i’m still like this.”

Dan presses his thumb into the tender skin and again dodges Phil’s arm. “Stop being dramatic. This whole thing was your idea.”

“It wasn’t me that made everyone stop for a photoshoot at the top.”

“Worth it,” Dan casts a glance down at his phone which still remains on the homescreen, and smiles at the picture that now resides there. A picture that will never greet anyone else except the two of them.

“Wish I could say the same,” Phil mumbles into a pillow he’s grabbed. Dan smiles, they both know Phil has the exact same picture as his homescreen too.

“And they say romance is dead,” Dan says as he finishes rubbing in the lotion, and sits back on the bed, smirking as Phil sits up and winces again. “Again, you’re so dramatic.”

“On the next day off can we just stay in and order room service?”

Dan taps a finger to his chin. “Only if you order something other than pancakes.”

Phil (very, very gently) places his hand over his heart. “I’m not sure I can make that kind of commitment.”

“Then neither am I. Guess the sun’s calling our name again.”

Phil rolls his eyes and flops down beside Dan. “I hate you.”

“And I hate the aftersun smell stuck on my hands.” Dan stands up and walks into the bathroom, and Phil stares at the ceiling, listening to the sink turning on, then off, and Dan’s quiet hums of the song he currently has stuck in his head.

His eyes close momentarily, but snap open a second later when he hears Dan’s soft laugh from across the room.

“Is my suffering funny to you?” he asks, though a smile is creeping on his lips.

“When I used to say I can’t wait to see you naked, this was never what I had in mind,” Dan shrugs and smiles, before walking back over and settling back down, turning to face Phil.

“What do you mean you never imagined me stark naked and covered in aftersun in an American hotel room?”

Dan grins. “I guess I wasn’t very creative.”

Unable to hold back any longer Phil closes the gap and kisses him, and it’s worth the feeling of overheating. It always will be.

When he pulls away, he’s the one that grinning.

“You’re blushing,” he observes, and rakes his gaze down Dan’s body. “A lot.”

This only makes Dan blush more, and he pulls the thin bedsheet over himself. “Shut up.”

“No, you’re-“

He’s cut off by Dan leaning over and gently pressing into his burn again, and he keeps his finger there until Phil stops talking.

“I enjoy this upper hand.” He leans to kiss Phil quickly then lays back down.

“Next time you fall onstage I’m not helping you.”

“Next time a group of drunk women flirt with you in a hotel lobby I’m not helping _you_.”

“You didn’t help me in the first place.”

“Get used to it.”

This time, Dan doesn’t bother to dodge Phil’s arm, in fact he clutches it to his chest up until Phil snatches it away because _“it’s too hot”,_ and Dan celebrates another victory.

And when Phil eventually falls asleep, and Dan fishes around in his case for the clothes he’s wearing for dinner, he actively decides to not mention to Phil later that he accidentally got their suncream SPFs mixed up. Or the extra bottle of aftersun he picked up on a whim an hour or so before they left for the airport.

**Author's Note:**

> i've seen so many fics about the hike itself but none about what happened afterwards so i'm here, late as usual and writing about the stuff nobody probably cares about
> 
> also my mental health has been absolutely horrific lately and i haven't been able to focus on anything long enough to finish it so finally getting a fic finished is a real big feat and even though it's only 1k i'm proud of myself for it, also i'm posting at this midnight without proofreading it so yay me
> 
> twitter; bloggerhowell  
> tumblr; cafephan
> 
>  
> 
> (also sorry if the hike wasn't in denver i'm just assuming it is but rip me if it isn't)


End file.
